


When the unexpected comes to war (I'll fight with you)

by ILoveMacGyver21



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Superpowers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMacGyver21/pseuds/ILoveMacGyver21
Summary: When Mac wakes up with a mysterious necklace on his neck his life changes forever. Twists and turns from his past arise along with sudden dangers and new threats. Will he be able to, with the help of his old partner, keep his family safe as he faces the new dangers his unexpected life throws at him?
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a fanfiction like this has been floating around my head for a whlie now, and I finally wanted to get it onto some paper. I do have to clear some things up before you start reading. This fanfiction AU is set in the beginning of season 5. Jack, for the beginning of the fic, is still hunting down Kovacs. Mac and Riley are friends, along with Mac and Desi, who have no lover's relationship status. Please dismiss any mistakes, and of course, please enjoy!

Angus MacGyver woke to the shrill blaring of the alarm on his phone, indicating a text from his boss Matty Webber. Tiredly groaning, Mac reached for the device, almost instantly tearing his eyes away from the brightly lit screen. 

After waiting for his eyes to painfully adjust, Mac read the text stating, “War room ASAP.” Rubbing a tired hand across his face, Mac lifted himself from his bed, only to fall back into the mattress with a bounce.

Something was wrong. Different. Mac felt very strange, his skin felt fuzzy, and his veins felt warm. 

“What the hell?” Mac mumbled as his head throbbed to his increasing heartbeat. After waiting a few more moments, Mac cautiously lifted from the mattress and moved unexpectedly briskly to his bathroom. Looking himself in the mirror, Mac paused, his reflection looked back at him. The blond’s skin was disturbingly pale, and he wore a strange necklace around his neck. 

The article was a small long black chain, that hung down a little past his collarbone. At the end of the chain hung a black lock, with a few streaks of red and blue. Mac had absolutely no idea when he had acquired a necklace like this, nor when he put it on.

The agent tugged at the chain, bringing it towards the top of his head, where it seemed to shrink before it reached his chin. The necklace gave no budge when Mac tried it again, but seemed to grow larger when he put it back against his chest. 

‘It’s too early for this.’ Mac thought to himself as he quit messing with the necklace and moved into his room. ‘I need to get ready for work.’ The tingling inside of him continued even as Mac got ready for work, dressing himself, eating a small breakfast, combing his hair, and brushing his teeth.

The agent decided not to make a big deal out of the situation, thinking maybe he was just nervous for the mission as he got into his truck and drove to the Phoenix Foundation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac tucked the chain underneath his shirt as he walked the halls of the Phoenix. The agent walked into the war room, to be greeted by his friends all in various places.

“Happy Birthday, man!” Bozer said as he walked towards his friend, embracing him into a hug. Mac had completely forgot about his 30th birthday until just now. Hugging his friend back, Mac responded,

“Thanks Boze.” 

The two broke the embrace, as Riley repeated Bozer’s actions along with Desi. The agents had decided to just be friends. After the whole ordeal with Codex, the two realized they were not meant to in a relationship together. 

Russ kindly patted Mac on the shoulder as he took his position towards the front right area of the room. Mac smiled at the man as he gave his attention to Matty, who seemed ready to give the team a briefing on the mission.

“You okay there blondie? You look a little pale.” Matty asked with concern as Mac remembered thinking the same thing just that morning as he looked himself in the mirror.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine.” Mac lied as his team shot him concerning glances. Matty gave the blond a disbelieving look as she turned her attention to the war room screen. 

“Now Mac, I know it’s your birthday and I’m sorry but this op really needs you.” Matty paused, watching her agent as she continued. “We have a lead on Mason.” 

Mac’s body froze. Last time they had a lead on Mason his father had died. The time before that, Charlie. The blond gulped, but tightly nodded for his boss to continue.

“We have reason to believe he will be detonating a bomb in a warehouse a few blocks away. I need you to locate and disarm the bomb before it can harm anyone. I’m sending Riley with you so she can watch your back through security footage and help you search.”

Mac stared as the image of Mason, now on the screen. It showed security footage of the man leaving said warehouse and driving in an old pickup truck away from the scene. 

“Can you do this, Mac?” Matty’s voice floated into his thoughts as he returned his attention to her.

“Yeah.” Mac responded numbly, “When do we leave?” 

“Wheels up in 20.” Russ said from the opposite side of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac parked the black SUV in the vacant warehouse parking lot, unease settling in his gut. The pair opened their doors, Riley grabbing her rig as they set off towards the building. 

“Wait outside, okay?” Mac told Riley as they were about to enter. “If this goes wrong-“

Riley stopped, waiting to hear what Mac was going to say.

“-I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m not letting you go in there by yourself Mac.” Riley argued, “I’ll be really careful, okay?”Riley knew exactly why Mac wanted her to stay outside, but she wasn’t going to let anything happen to her best friend alone. Mac looked like he wanted to argue, but he simply nodded as the two started to walk towards the building.

The place was extremely worn down, walls crumbling and stairs missing as Mac and Riley made their way through the mess. Upon reaching the top floor Mac paused. There was a small beeping sound in the distance. This could only mean one thing.

“The bombs on this level.” Mac mumbled as he moved forward to continue his search. Riley must have been thinking the same thing as she began moving about the unstable ruble in search of the bomb. 

Mac moved a piece of concrete only to be able to stare underneath it in horror. A large bomb lay underneath, the bright red timer reading only 5 seconds. Mac’s veins felt warm and his skin tingled as his arm automatically moved to the bomb and a bright blue light emerged from it.


	2. The Black Knight’s Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! This one is a bit longer than the last. Warning for language! Enjoy :)

Mac couldn’t move or speak, but only watch in horror and shock as a string of beautiful bright blue light blended with a bright white string emerged from his spread out palm.   
The necklace felt warm against his chest as Mac braced himself best he could for the upcoming explosion.   
After an agonizing five seconds of waiting, there was no explosion. Instead, the light shrunk down back into the agents palm as his knees buckled from a sudden exhaustion.  
Mac lay on the ground, his back on the hard stone as Riley came racing over.  
“MAC! Holly shit are you okay?” The hacker asked, falling on her knees next to her friend.  
“What the hell just happened?” Mac mumbled, his breathing heavy.  
“Y-you...“ Riley had no idea what to tell her friend, who was obviously just as confused as she was.   
“I don’t- I don’t know Mac. Some weird blue light came from your hand...and discern grated the bomb...?” Riley managed, her voice getting higher with each word.   
“What’s happening to me, Riles?” Mac asked, his voice cracking with uncertainty and fear.   
“I don’t know, but we’re gonna figure this out.”  
Mac’s hand quickly but gently shot up to grab Riley’s.  
“You can’t tell anyone else.” The agent pleaded. He didn’t know how anyone would react to this. For all he knew, Russ would probably send him off to some physic ward.  
“I won’t Mac, I promise.” Riley swore, looking Mac in his worried blue eyes.  
The blond lay on the ground, his mind firing a dozen questions at him. What in the world just happened? There had to be SOME scientific explanation. If Mac had to be honest, it looked like something straight out of a marvel movie.   
“I’ll be right back,” Riley said as she got up from the floor and walked back to where the bomb was supposed to be.  
Riley couldn’t even begin to put words to what she was feeling. Was this what shock felt like? What she just saw was absolutely insane. Did Mac have some sort of...superpower?  
A moment later the hacker was back, kneeling on the ground next to the blond.  
“There’s absolutely nothing left.” Riley reported, confusion and a bit of alarm clear in her voice.   
Mac slowly tried to lift himself from the dirty ground, Riley gently helping by putting her arms under his shoulders.   
Now that the agent was sitting up, he could fully access himself.  
His head felt as though someone had stabbed a hot metal spike right through it. His veins and skin still felt strange, almost jumpy. The thing that caught his attention the most though, was the now warm necklace resting against his chest. Mac moved his shaky hand to the object, dragging the chain from out of his shirt.   
The chain looked the same, except the fact that the blue lines on the lock were now glowing.  
“T-this was on my neck when I woke up.” Mac started as he saw Riley looking at the pendant curiously. “It wouldn’t come off, so I just tucked it in my shirt and came to work.”   
Riley studied the necklace, wracking her brain for any explanation on what it could mean.  
“The blue lines on it this morning weren’t glowing though.” Mac noted thoughtfully as he held the pendant in his shaking hands.   
“Well,” Riley started slowly, “whatever came out of your hand earlier was the same shade of blue... maybe that means something?”  
“I don’t know.” Mac spoke quietly, his heart still racing.   
Riley couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but she suddenly realized she had seen that same exact necklace before.  
“Wait...” Riley started thoughtfully as she took the tiny lock in her hand. “I’ve seen this before!”  
“What! Really?” Mac asked hopefully, eager to get some, any answers.   
“Yeah...I just, i don’t remember when or where...”  
Mac looked defeated as a Riley let go of the lock and it fell back against his shirt.   
“Mac,” Riley said gently, resting her hand on his shoulder, “We WILL figure this out.”  
Mac nodded at his friend. He really hoped that she was right. Normally, you wouldn’t wake up with a strange necklace on your neck and have some sort of...superpower?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Riley stood in her kitchen, making a small batch of chicken stir fry, her mother’s recipe. The hacker was completely lost in her thoughts. She realized she probably Shouldn’t have left Mac to his own doing at his place, but the blond had been very persistent. Assuring her over and over that he was fine and he wouldn’t do anything that could result in him injuring himself.   
Riley let out a long sigh, abruptly stopping the breath as she heard a loud and rushed knocking coming from her front door.   
No longer paying attention to the cooking dinner, Riley crept to her door, looking out the peephole before her mouth completely dropped open.  
Jack Dalton stood underneath the porch. He looked the exact same as when he had left 2 years ago. His brown eyes were alarming filled with worry and he was nervously fiddling with his hands as he shifted his weight foot to foot.  
Riley ripped her front door open, only to be engulfed in a bear hug before she could get any words out.  
“Jack?” Riley asked through tears, her voice high pitched with relief.   
Jack gently pulled back from the embrace, his calloused hands taking Riley’s head in a careful grip. Jack seemed to be staring into her soul as he asked,  
“Are you okay, Riley?”  
“W- yeah, I’m fine. How-how have you been?”   
Jack was deeply confused. Riley was fine...nothing literally, magical about her. So, why had he gotten a feeling she was affected by it?  
Digging deep in his memory, Jack remembered the fact that he could be alerted when one in his family was affected by magic, OR in contact with the force.  
“Alright listen, Riles. This is going to sound crazy, but I need you to honestly answer this, no jokes about it.”  
If someone new Jack had never known about had acquired powers, horrendous things take place.  
Riley was starting to get very worried. Jack was always the one to be joking around, smiling and bearing a happy look on his face. Only something very bad could be coming from a look like that.  
“Uh, yeah what’s up?”  
Jack stepped inside, Riley closing the door behind the ex delta as they moved further into the house.  
Jack stopped in the living room, gently placing his hands on Riley’s shoulder’s.   
“Have you seen anyone with this.”  
Jack pulled out a piece of parchment, not any new paper. The paper was yellowing, curling in on itself around the edges.   
Riley’s breathing hitched in her throat. This is the same piece of parchment she had found in Jack’s office was she was 14 years old.   
At that moment, everything made sense, somewhat.  
The parchment displayed the design of the same necklace Mac had shown her that day in the warehouse. The same one that had glown after a string of light emerged from her friend’s hand. The same one that had mysteriously appeared on her friend’s neck when he had woken up.   
Before she could answer the smell of choking smoke filled the area.  
“Shit!” She mumbled as she tore away from Jack and raced back to the kitchen.   
A small fire was erupting from the stove, her once stir fry now a complete charred mess.   
Suddenly, a string of red light came from behind her, weaving its way through the kitchen and distinguishing the fire in seconds.  
The girl turned, only to see Jack with his right arm outstretched, guiding the red light back to his palm.  
For the third time that day, Riley found her mouth dropping wide open as she took in the sight before her.   
“Alright, you need to start talking. Now.” Riley said commandingly as she and Jack walked back to the living room, dropping down into the plush couch turned facing each other.   
“I know this is about to be a lot of information, but I really, really need you to listen, okay Riles?”   
Riley nodded, needing to know what the hell was going on.   
“There’s this thing called the black knight’s lock.” Jack paused, taking the parchment out from his pocket and holding it for Riley to see. “This is what it looks like. Long, long, story short I stumbled upon it one day, took it for myself. I was 30 years old. Little did I know, the Black Knight’s Key gives the wearer basically superpowers to do whatever they please. The wearer can use it for the good or the bad. The man who had it before me was evil, a cruel man who only wanted the Key for damage and darkness. After I-“ Jack cleared his throat, “After an agonizing 2 years of searching, I killed the man, took the necklace and destroyed it. I wanted to put an end to the evil, stop it for good, but apparently this didn’t work out as best I thought it did.”  
Jack paused again, taking Riley’s hands in his.   
“Now, since I had the key at one point, I have these powers,” Jack held out his right hand, opening his palm and holding it on his lap and up toward the ceiling. A beautiful fountain of white light emerged from it, sparkling widely before it died down.  
Riley watched in amazement as the light died down and Jack continued talking.   
“-for the rest of my life. Now, I have like this.. seventh sense that can notify me whenever you or your mom come into contact or are affected by magic. When I felt that you were near it, I thought you had the Lock. I raced back to destroy it once and for all, but I guess you don’t” Jack paused again, studying the Hacker’s face.   
“Now I’ll ask ya again, have you come in contact with anyone who wore the Black Knight’s Lock?”  
Riley didn’t even register the question as she had plenty of her own.  
“And you never thought to tell me any of this?”   
“I-I’m sorry Ri, I was just trying to keep you safe. If you knew about anything regarding what I was doing or did, then you’d be dead. He would’ve came after you and murdered you right in-front of my eyes.”  
Riley opened her mouth to ask another question, but quickly forgot as she remembered something else.  
“Holy shit.” She breathed suddenly. Jack’s eyes went wide as he alarmingly asked,   
“What, what’s wrong?!”  
“Mac.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duhn duhn duhn!!! What’s gonna happen? Well you’ll just have to wait and see! (Please review 😊)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! All reviews are so, so appreciated. I will work my hardest to get my second chapter out asap. :)


End file.
